Discussione:Vergo
Tekkai di Vergo Non riesco a capire se Vergo sappia usare il Tekkai. Quando Sanji lo colpisce afferma "sembra fatto di ferro". È un commento dannatamente generico, perchè Sanji ha già incontrato sia gente che usa il Tekkai sia gente che usa l'Ambizione dell'armatura, quindi come cavolo è possibile che non dica "ah, tu usi questa tecnica"? Se dovessi escludere il commento di Sanji direi che Vergo stata usando la sua fortissima Ambizione dell'armatura, non il banalissimo Tekkai. Dunque la domanda è: Vergo sa usare il Tekkai oppure no? --Meganoide (discussioni) 08:50, ago 27, 2014 (UTC) Mi ricordo che ai tempi ci fu una discussione anche sulla wiki inglese: il problema è anche di traduzione, perché mi ricordo che una delle traduzioni inglesi diceva tipo "Ah, ancora quella cosa di ferro schifosa..." per cui per me quello era una conferma che avesse usato il tekkai (ricordiamoci che tekkai significa "pelle di ferro", quindi è facile rigirare la frase in traduzione). Onestamente ai tempi io davo per scontato che avesse usato il tekkai e pensavo che anche il poco mostrato fosse sufficiente per affermarlo sulla wiki, però visto che la memoria inganna ti ricordi in quale capitolo usa il tekkai? Sulla wiki inglese sono rimasti sulla difensiva dicendo "Sanji also claimed that his body was like iron, meaning he may also use Tekkai". Nel volume 69 della Star Comics, nel capitolo "Rufy VS. il padrone", Sanji dice "Ma certo... in pratica... questo tizio qui... è solo un ammasso di ferraglia." Quindi il suo è una specie di insulto al tradimento di Vergo, non ammette che sa utilizzare il tekkai. Credo però che, nel duello con Smoker, Vergo abbia utilizzato il kami-e. Date un occhiata alla wiki francese. Oneace (discussioni) 13:12, ago 27, 2014 (UTC) Riguardo al controllare il kami-e, non ho i volumi sottomano fino a domenica. Appena potrò ci guarderò. Riguardo al tekkai, sì, è il capitolo in cui affronta brevemente Sanji (suppongo sia il capitolo citato da Oneace). Non credo che con "ammasso di ferraglia" si riferisse al fatto che è un traditore. Forse Vergo si è limitato al tekkai perchè non riteneva Sanji un pericolo, mente contro Law ha usato l'Ambizione che è più efficace. In tal caso vorrebbe ovviamente dire che sa usarlo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:18, ago 27, 2014 (UTC) Penso che ormai abbiamo imparato a non usare la Star Comics come riferimento per problemi di traduzione XD... Cmq, sì è quello il capitolo. MangaPanda (che non è famosa per le traduzioni corrette) traduce con "you're a mass of iron, or something like that", MangaStream invece traduce con "it's that steel-like strengthening thing again...", questa traduzione mi aveva fatto assumere che era il tekkai. Tuttavia a meno che non si chiede una traduzione corretta a qualcuno che sappia tradurre, la cosa può variare a secondo di quale traduzione si tratta. Se fosse corretta quella di MangaStream, direi che sarebbe sufficiente per dire che sa usare il tekkai, altrimenti in mancanza di una traduzione affidabile farei come la wiki inglese e direi "Sanji also claimed that his body was like iron, meaning he may also use Tekkai". Questo risolverebbe il problema per questa pagina, ma nella pagina delle rokushiki mettiamo Vergo oppure no, negli utilizzatori del tekkai? io sarei per il sì: abbiamo una traduzione pro-tekkai e una "neutrale". Meganoide (discussioni) 16:17, ago 27, 2014 (UTC) La traduzione "pro-tekkai" (quella di mangastream) non sembra essere quella corretta visto che altri gruppi (e chi traduce l'anime) hanno usato "è una massa di ferro o roba simile". Quindi io lo lascerei sul vago nella pagina (che potrebbe saperlo usare) e lo toglierei dagli utilizzatori di tekkai. Ok. Meganoide (discussioni) 18:56, ago 27, 2014 (UTC)